


I Am My Father's Smoking Gun

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Character, Hero Worship, Infatuation, Other, Poetry, Queer Themes, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: (you are your own)





	I Am My Father's Smoking Gun

Death knocked on my door today

and I asked him to stay.

His nails were a little too long,

his skin a little too grey,

but the cadence of his tongue

was just adjacent to a song.

 

Death knocked on my door

and he made me want more,

but he was a _nebula_ under that façade of a whore

and he can't belong here anymore.

He carried forests in his eyes

and in mine, I held gravel.

Still, I knew us both too well

to bring myself to grovel,

so instead I let the roads bring me away.

After all, I am just a ricochet

because no one ever asks a bullet

to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/12/19


End file.
